Cry
by KissxMexInxThexRain
Summary: This is a Song fic One-Shot Loe. The song Cry by Rihanna. R


**Just a one-shot of the song cry by Rihanna. This is a Loe; for all of the people who were disapointed, about my other story.**

* * *

_Lilly Truscott and Joe Jonas have been best friends since they were little kids. They are now 17 years old. They would do everything together. Joe became a famous singer, in a band with his brother. Lilly and Joe remained close, and promised they would always be best friends._

_Lilly has always been great friends with Joe. For as long as she can remember, he has been there for her. Lilly never expected to like him, because the guys Lilly usually likes, are jerks, and are only there for her to have a good time._

_One day, Joe told her, he liked her. They said as long as they dated, they would never lose their friendship over this._

_Ever since there first kiss, they have been inseperable. The did basically everything together._

_One day Lilly was walking home, and she saw Joe sitting on his sidewalk, kissing a girl from her school. Lilly couldn't contain her feelings ,they were jealous,anger,hate, and sadness all in one._

_Lilly walked over to him, and smacked him. She looked into his eyes and said pick, me or your rockstar life._

_Of course, Joe chose the rockstar life._

**3 Months Later**

_Lillys POV:_

It has been three years since I have last seen or spoken to Joseph Adam Jonas. I wrote a song, that night, the night we broke up. I promised myself that he would listen to me sing it infront of a whole audience. He will know what he has truly done.

Tonight was that night. My manager, sent a letter to the Jonas Brothers, asking them to perform at my concert.

They were here. I walked backstage. There I saw Joe, the man I hated more than anything.

We locked eyes, and I went on stage to perform my song.

I started to sing:

I'm not the type to get my heart broken I'm not the type to get upset and cry Cause I never leave my heart open Never hurts me to say goodbye Relationships don't get deep to me Never got the whole in love thing And someone can say they love me truely But at the time it didn't mean a thing

I looked over to Joe. He was staring, as if he was in complete shock.

My mind is gone, i'm spinning round And deep inside, my tears i'll drown I'm losing grip, what's happening I stray from love, this is how I feel

I never let anyone, know I loved them. I have never felt what love was. But, I knew for a fact, that I loved Joe.

This time was different Felt like, I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now i'm, in this condition And i've, got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry

I keep thinking back to that day, how when I got home, I just couldn't cry. I could not believe I couldn't cry.

Did it happen when we first kissed Cause it's hurting me to let it go Maybe cause we spent so much time And I know that it's no more I shoulda never let you hold me baby Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart I didn't give to you on purpose Gotta figure out how you stole my heart

I remember the day Joe and I first kissed. We were walking home from school, and he took me over to a park, and there carved in a tree, it said J.A.J Loves L.R.T and that day I kissed someone, with more passion then I ever have kissed anyone with.

My mind is gone, i'm spinning round And deep inside, my tears i'll drown I'm losing grip, what's happening I stray from love, this is how I feel

This time was different Felt like, I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now i'm, in this condition And i've, got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry

I can't cry, infront of Joe. I just can't do it.

How did I get here with you, i'll never know I never meant to let it get so, personal After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know And I won't let it show You won't see me cry

My heart is broken, after all this time, my heart is still broken.

This time was different Felt like, I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now i'm, in this condition And i've, got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry

This time was different Felt like, I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now i'm, in this condition And i've, got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry.

I looked out into the audience, who all looked sympathetic. I looked backstage, to see the look on the boys faces.

Nick looked like he was in shock.  
Kevin looked proud of me, and Joe was... he was crying.

I knew it was gunna happened.

**_I cried._**

* * *

**Okay that was definately not my best work. Just tell me what you want me to write about**


End file.
